


Heartsick

by mnemxsyne (ssulrealism)



Series: The Apartments [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssulrealism/pseuds/mnemxsyne
Summary: Minghao (Hecate) falls for Wonwoo (human). What transpires is a lot of note-passing and some magic.





	Heartsick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "Happy Birthday Wonwoo!" fic (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
> Theres not enough WonHao fics in this world so here is my contribution.  
> This is my attempt at a greek gods au.

Heart racing erratically, palms slick with sweat; his stomach was queasy and nausea was hitting him in waves. This must be one of those things, Chan talked about, sickness. He must have caught something from one of his classmates. Now he was doomed to be the first god to die since they were all thrust down from Olympus, and by some “common cold” at that. 

He burst into Chan’s apartment, not bothering to knock and only acknowledging the other guest with a curt grunt before relaying all his symptoms onto a bewildered Chan who still had a piece of cabbage sticking out of his mouth. 

“It’s not bad enough that I was put into this infernal body—“ He shouted, pulling at the sweater that dressed his body, with immense strength. His hands curled deep into the fabric. 

“But now I’ve been cursed with a disease that will surely kill me! I, who was once the controller of magic— who had shrines dedicated in every household!— destined by Aesa to die by something— so— so— stupid!” 

Eyes still wild, Minghao movements were only stopped when Chan placed two hands on his shoulders.

“Hyung, what do you mean? What disease do you have?”

Minghao gripped both of Chan’s arms firmly, tears in his eyes. His voice was watery and hoarse from all the shouting. 

“I’ve been given a sickness from some dull-witted human. I was talking to a third year, we’re friends, we exchange books sometimes…” There was a distinct pink that dusted his cheeks as he spoke,  “Afterwards I felt so flush with warmth, my heart is still racing, I feel as if my nerves are on fire unendingly. I’m doomed. Surely I’ve caught some retched disease from him and I will die.” 

Chan placed a hand onto his friend’s forehead, with concern, he hummed for a few seconds before turning towards his friend with a sly grin. It was only then that Minghao realized Jeonghan was in the room with him. 

“Perseph— Jeonghan—“ Chan said with melody. Minghao could see the words dripping from his mouth, like drops of rose colored honey. He knew what the other was going to say, so he bit his lower lip in anticipation and waited with dread. 

“I think he has a crush.” 

 

Jeonghan’s eyes lit up. This was something he’d waited quite a long time for. 

 

“No, no, no, no— There is no way I have a crush. Especially not on a— a—” _Human_. The word stuck in his throat. He had moved onto pulling his hair out, not as forceful as his sweat but still with great strength. 

“Calm down!” Chan shouted, pulling his friend’s hands from their hair. 

“It’s just a crush, it’s slight infatuation at best. I’m sure you’ll get over it soon.” 

_Ding_

If you looked up, a lightbulb just turned on, over his head. 

“Yes. I’ll get over it.” Minghao resolved. “By completely avoiding him at all costs.” 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea— Wont he—” Chan voiced his concern. 

“No. Avoiding him will ensure that my slight infatuation is over with quickly. Thank you Chan. You’ve been a great help.” He patted one of Chan’s cheeks before walking off. 

 

“This should be fun.” Jeonghan grinned from ear-to-ear. “I’m totally going to tell everyone.”

 

Chan could only sigh. 

_What a mess._

 

 

Minghao was ignoring Wonwoo. The college student was being quite obvious about it, ducking behind his tall friend Mingyu so he was out of sight whenever Wonwoo waved to him. He was neglecting their study group, Jennie always making up an excuse for him. He no longer wanted to partner up with Wonwoo for group projects in class either. Instead he would grab onto Lisa with pleading eyes before the professor could even finish his sentence. The extra rub was that he was no longer interested in their book exchange. Thats what really hurt him. So he grabbed onto the copy of _A Darker Shade of Magic_ that Minghao had lent him a month before, determined to get a reason out of the other. If he had said something, done something, he wanted to know what it was and to be given the chance to apologize, to explain himself. He knew the other pretty well, which is why the sudden cold shoulder was vexing him greatly— but he knew best than to confront him outright. Instead he slipped a note into the book and hoped that the other would read it. 

He found him in the student center sandwiched between Lisa and Jennie, with Rose sitting across from them. She noticed Wonwoo first and the knowing smirk she shot made him feel uneasy. He slid up to the three of them, handing Minghao the book with an awkward smile. He watched the two girls exchange glances as the boy flushed, embarrassed that he had been caught. Wonwoo then left, ears a little pink and he set off for his next class. 

 

With the others having left, Minghao was now alone. The book Wonwoo had left him was still seated in the place it had been dropped off. Minghao didnt’ have the courage to touch it. He had seen the look in the other’s eyes and had instantly felt guilty for ignoring the other for so long. When he saw the tiny sliver of paper sticking out of the pages, his heart split in two. There was an unpleasant feeling in his gut, a tingling in his chest and he could feel his breath going short. Icy particles began to float around him, with each breath little wisps formed. Darkened clouds started to form around him and he had to feverishly wave them away. Before anyone could notice.   He didn’t have the courage to look inside and read what was written. It was only when he realized he was going to be late that he grabbed for the book, hurriedly stuffing it into his bag with all his other things. 

It was only when he was home for the night, when Jeonghan had asked him how his day was that he’d remembered the book. Far to embarrassed to have his long time friend see him in such an embarrassing state, he pushed off reading the note till later, when Persephone had gone to bed. Only when he could hear the faint mutterings of Jeonghan talking in his sleep did he dare to zip open his bag and pull the book out. Flipping through the pages till a small post it came fluttering out. The note was simple, and yet it made Minghao even more uneasy. 

 

_“Is everything okay? Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?”_

 

 

Wonwoo had not expected such a swift reply, but the next morning Minghao had handed him the exact same book, with a small bit of purple peeking out. He was silent, saying nothing as he placed the book in the hands of an awe-struck boy. His eyes were downcast, lips tight and it caused his whole body to be awash with dread. He hadn’t been this nervous, but the look in the other’s eyes made him feel something different. Quickly, as soon as Minghao had stepped out of view, he opened the book up, ignoring the weird, pointed look from Kihyun. 

_“I’m fine. I’ve just been busy.”_

 

Wonwoo slumped against his chair, running his hands through his hair. Kihyun had an eyebrow raised now. 

“Something going on between you and Minghao?” 

He sighed. 

“He’s been ignoring me, and I can’t figure out why. I thought— If I left a note in one of the books we exchange, he’d tell me. Since it seems he can’t tell me face to face.” 

Kihyun hummed, taking a big sip of his soda. 

“Keep at it? He’s always been a little weird and shy. He didn’t completely ignore your attempt so I’m sure he wants to tell you, he just can’t find the words.” 

“What if I really did something horrible? What if I came on too strongly—“ 

“Wonwoo. I’m sure whatever it is, you’ll be able to work it out. You two used to be inseparable, Mingyu was getting jealous.” Kihyun let out an obnoxiously long slurp, which caused Wonwoo to grab at his soda, irritated. Picking up his trash before he left, he gave him a quick pat on the head. 

“Besides if you ask me, I think he’s only avoiding you because he’s got a crush and doesn’t know how to act. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’m sure it’s mutual.” 

All Wonwoo did was groan in response, rubbing his temples. 

 

Minghao didn’t deserve a friend like Wonwoo. The two had begun a strange kind of correspondence. Moving little bits of paper between pages of books as a means of communication. Somehow, the other had managed to get Minghao into the habit, coaxed him out of his shell a fraction. It was a strange habit, but it allowed for Minghao to still talk with Wonwoo even if his mere presence caused heart palpitations and clammy palms. It was still too painful to be around him for long, he could barely stand the small glimpses when they were passing notes. Firecrackers went off whenever they stayed together for too long, buildings began to burn. A textbook of Lisa’s had been charred beyond recognition. 

“But how long can this go on?” Seulgi had asked pointedly, while feeding one of her pet owls a freshly caught mouse. They were on the roof of their apartment. A place that wasn’t visited by many, it just being a roof made of slick concrete scuffed with marks from unknown sources. Nothing more. The wind was chilly, but neither had jackets on. Minghao preferring the cold, Seulgi being used to it. She was a born huntress after all. Minghao tried to play off like he hadn’t been listening but she continued. Tossing another dead mouse to another owl. 

“Surely, at some point he’s going to want to see you again. Or, worse, he loses interest and the notes stop. What happens if he falls for someone else?” 

He stood up, suddenly, it was too cold outside for him to take. He could feel snow beginning to fall (Lisa was going to resent him). 

_“Hecate.”_

She only used his formal name when she was concerned, and wanted him to listen. 

“You haven’t actually told him how you feel, have you?” She grabbed him by the wrist gently, looking him in the eyes, trapping him with her stare, so he couldn’t make a getaway. 

“There are many men who are saints, but love is a two-way street. Even if he feels the same way, given no indication, not even the slightest— it would cause anyone to turn their backs. You may be feeling embarrassed, uneasy, because these are new feelings and were in a new setting, a new world, in new bodies and even for someone almighty it’s a lot to adjust to. But, don’t go breaking your own heart because you’re afraid to fall in love. Don’t lose yourself in too many tales by Homer and Hesiod, we’re in a new age. It’s time to take some risks.” 

With that she let go of his hands, briefly hugging him tight. He spent the rest of his night, wide awake and wondering if she was right. 

The next morning he woke up, having not remembered falling asleep— with new resolve. Rushing off to school before Jeonghan had even woken up. 

 

_He wanted nothing more than to see Wonwoo again._

 

Wonwoo had thought about what Kihyun had said to him the other day. 

A lot. 

He had tossed and turned in his bed. Wondering if he should just be forthright or if he was too much of a coward to do anything about the crush he’d harbored on the other boy since day one. 

He can still picture the first time they met. Laying in bed, he thinks back on the time he met Minghao for the first time; his pajamas being replaced with a band shirt and jeans, his bed liquidating into an uncomfortable set of university chairs. Everything became that much more tangible, he could reach out and touch the other. Minghao was sitting in front of him, large textbook in between the two. They had just been paired off, discussing their thoughts on a question their professor had poised. It was then that Minghao, with candy colored hair, hands full of metal and ears full of piercings had told him point blank.

“We’ll never be friends” 

Wonwoo had never been caught off guard like that, but he wasn’t one to back down— so he quickly countered. 

“I don’t know, I’m a pretty likable guy. I bet I have you falling for me before the end of the semester.”

But he had fallen first. He knew it the moment the other boy laughed, eyes slim but with sunlight peeking out. 

The room filled with roses, gardenias, lilacs, and tulips. They reached to their knees. Minghao picked a tulip before things went hazy.

“Maybe. _Just_ maybe.” 

 

It was in that moment that Wonwoo knew he had to tell the other how he felt. His fear of rejection did not out weigh his fear of a trapped unrequited love. So with a messy hand, a quick note was scrawled and placed into a book. Then he laid back down, closed his eyes, and let his dreams take him away. 

 

Which brought him to where he was at present moment. Waiting anxiously for Minghao to show up so he could hand him the book. He tried to play it cool, latte at his side, he had a copy of Howl by Ginsberg out— but it was unopened. With each moment, his heart grew in agony— and then— he saw the very person he was waiting for. 

“Minghao” He called out, shyly. 

At the sound of his voice, he had expected the other to make a run for it. He was in for a surprise when Minghao, matching bashful smile on his face, waved slightly and began to walk towards him. 

“Hey.” The other was thumbing at his backpack straps, tugging tightly on one of them. 

“ _Here_ —“ Wonwoo handed him the book, with bated breath. The one time he wished the other wouldn’t stick around, he stays. Minghao immediately flipping through the book, looking for the note. 

“Yes.” His voice was too quiet at first, conscious that they were in public. Worried about the scene they were making; two shy and slightly bookish boys glancing at each other with love in their eyes. 

“What?” Wonwoo breathed. 

That was when their eyes met and they were cast from the conspicuous and gossiping eyes of their fellow classmates and into a sea where they were the only two. An island that only they inhabited. Minghao was reminded why Wonwoo was a dangerous threat to his health. He could get lost in those eyes. His eyes a window that opened Minghao up to a never ending galaxy of stars. 

“Yes.” He repeated, but with a voice loud enough to hear. 

“I’ll go on a date with you.”

 

A spark pulsed through Minghao’s entire body. Wonwoo shared his feelings, better yet he had asked him out on a date. He felt giddy, taking the book in his hands and bringing it up to cover the wide grin spreading across his face. 

“You brat.” Wonwoo laughed, eye contact broken so he could shake his head, hands awkwardly shuffling from his pants pockets to the outside. 

“I spent an entire month laboring over when and how to ask you out and an entire night spent entirely on what to say? And you answer just like that.”

 He had the sudden urge to touch Minhao now. When their fingers touched, the spark that had started inside Minghao travelled onto Wonwoo. The shorter immediately flustered as white jasmine began to sprout fourth from the ground. Twisting vines covering the floor and walls. Bushy dark green leaves dripping from the ceiling; white flowers blooming. Students passing them were in awe. A light fragrance lingered in the air, but Wonwoo seemed not to notice. 

 _He was going to get a lecture from Chan when he got—_ his thought was cut off as Wonwoo’s arms came into focus. Warmth surrounding him as he was pulled into a hug, Wonwoo tucking him under his chin tightly. Physical contact. It was something he had truly missed. Heat, but not burning, a pleasant sensation, not painful. He could get used to this— but maybe not at this moment. 

“Well you did say I would fall for you by the end of the semester—”

He let go of Wonwoo gently, ears catching onto the displeased sound that escaped his mouth as he did so. Holding onto his hand, he brought the other into an adjacent hallway so they could continue their conversation.

The jasmine continued to grow, blossoms growing larger. Students were snapping selfies, the staff were bewildered, but still it continued to grow. Tucked in a quiet corner, two college students held hands, neither of them noticed a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was curious; Jeonghan is Persephone, Seulgi is Athena, Lisa is Cheimon (goddess of winter), Rosé is Dionysus and Mingyu is Phthinophoron (goddess of autumn). 
> 
> Thank you to my besties for sticking by me as I ranted about this fic and asked them to read it 100 times over ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ).


End file.
